GALAK GALAK SAYANG
by kaisoonat
Summary: kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan manis paitnya dedek Kyungsoo yang menjalani hidup sebagai seorang member boyband. Yang dimana harus memilih cintanya diantara dua orang yang memilik jenis kelamin berbeda(?) siapakan yang kyungsoo pilih? apakah Kai si manusia banyak gaya yang berkharisma(?) ataukah cewek kipas angin yang dikenalnya secara tidak sengaja di bandara(?)
1. Chapter 1

GALAK-GALAK SAYANG

by : kaisoonat

rated : kasih tau ga yaaa /nahloh(?)/

author : pong

Nama nya Do Kyungsoo. Panggilan mesra "Uco". Dia adalah salah satu member dari grup lawak boyben warbyasah asal zimbabwe koriya. Belakangan ini dia lebih memilih memakai kostum penguin badut sambil melet-melet manja di kawasan Tadika Mesra ngamen bareng Pinky and Friends daripada nyanyi sambil joget-joget di atas panggung. Katanya penghasilan dari kerja sampingannya itu lebih lumayan ketimbang ngisi acara di Music Bank. Itulah Kyungsoo, dia memang suka mencoba hal-hal baru yang tidak terduga #yanginiyabuy

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan cewek cakep bernama Nggi. Semua itu bermula pada siang bolong yang adem—karena banyak kipas angin kosmos wadesta yang nempel di dinding, lantai, maupun meja—Kyungsoo sedang duduk menunggu untuk memasuki pesawat bareng member lain di sebelahnya. Dan di sisi lain, tempat paling terpencil di kursi ujung sana, Nggi sedang asik dengerin lagu marawisan exo dengan khusyuk nya di hp barunya yang dia dapat dari undian ciki jaguar minggu kemarin. Nggi dengerin lagu marawisan exo sambil harap-harap cemas karena takut kejadian dua tahun lalu akan terulang lagi. Akhirnya dia memiliki ide fantastis-bombastis-elastis yaitu mengganti playlist nya menjadi ayat kursi agar hatinya bisa tenang.

TAPI KENAPA NGGI MALAH MAKIN PANAS?!

Oh, ternyata kipas kosmos wadesta nya mati. Kepencet tombol off sama Uco. Dimainin terus sama dia. Maklum, baru liat kipas bagus.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berteriak dari arah sana. Nggi pun spontan bangkit dari kubur, dan memantau keadaan sekitar dengan kaca pembesar di tangan kanan nya *ala-ala detektif*. Seketika ada segerombolan orang kesetanan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Tak disangka ...

Ternyata mereka sedang melakukan aksi mosing(?)

"Huh! Bikin kaget saja! Dikira kejadian dua tahun lalu bakal keulang lagi!" ucap Nggi dengan nada judes-judes cakep.

Nggi pun langsung duduk kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba saja teriakan tadi terulang lagi. Tapi anehnya yang ini berkali-kali, dan teriakannya pun terdengar lebih serius. Seserius hubungan ayah Thenun sama bunda Luhan yang dipisahkan oleh jarak #tsaaah #numpanglewat

Akhirnya Nggi pun berlari ke arah kerumunan banyak orang, dan mengabaikan kerumunan sebelah yang sedang melakukan mosing.

Benar saja! Seorang lelaki berambut panjang kuncir kuda tergeletak di lantai penuh dengan darah.

Awalnya Nggi pikir, lelaki ini transgender yang baru melakukan operasi kelamin, dan dia lupa tidak memakai pembalut sebab hari ini sedang kedatangan bulan. Karena malu melihat darah bercucuran deras seperti kran wudhu, lelaki itupun memiliki ide brilian pura-pura pingsan agar tidak malu-maluin amat! tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena keburu kepeleset sama darah datang bulan nya sendiri. Kemudian jatuh pingsan.

Tapi Nggi buru-buru tersadar akan 'khayalan-super-nggak-penting' yang nggak masuk di anu. Eh ... nggak masuk di akal maksudnya. Karena dia sadar darahnya bukan keluar dari anu, tapi dari perut. Karena panik Nggi pun langsung menyobekkan secara brutal baju si lelaki datang bulan tadi.

Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu.

Bajunya sangat ketat macam baju renang, butuh waktu lama untuk menaikkannya ke atas. Oleh karena itu, agar lebih cepat, Nggi menyobekkan baju si lelaki kuncir kuda tersebut #sabodo

Dilihatnya ada luka tusuk di perutnya, tepatnya deket pantat belah pinggir(?). Nggi curiga, yang menusuk lelaki datang bulan ini pasti emak-emak yang menusuk dengan pisau dapur, karena di daerah sekitar luka tusuk itu sangat bau bawang dan terasi, biar lebih enak bisa ditambah cabe merah dan hijau agar seperti sambal rumahan:*

Karena hal itu, Nggi mulai teringat sambel terasi buatan nenek di rumah. Tapi karena sadar ngeliat darah nya si lelaki datang bulan terus bercucuran, Nggi pun langsung menatap semua orang yang mengerumuni nya kemudian berteriak :

"LAH?! LU PADA NGELIATIN APAAN WOY! INI BAPAK-BAPAK HAMPIR MATI SEKARAT KAGA ADA YANG MAU NOLONG?! DIKIRA GUA SEKUAT AGUNG HERKULES APA BISA NGANGKAT NI BAPAK SENDIRIAN?! .."

Tapi orang-orang disana pada bengong kaya abis ngeliat trik sulap nya pak Tarno. Karena kesabaran ada batasnya, si Nggi langsung teriak kaya orang kesurupan baru gila. Teriakannya adalah :

"WOY KERAK TOMPEL! KENAPA PADA BENGONG WEY! ANJAS KESEL BANGET AIN9, BURUAN GENDONG!"

Tiba-tiba aja Uco datang kayak pahlawan kemaleman.

"APA?! KENAPA?! SINI SAYA BANTU YA ... PROK-PROK-PROK .." *ala-ala pak tarno

Si Nggi bingung ngeliatin cowok itu, soalnya dia bawa-bawa kipas angin kosmos wadesta di tangannya. Nggi kira dia tukang kipas keliling anak nya pak Tarno. Lah(?) taunya bukan, dia beneran mau nolongin!

Uco buru-buru gendong si lelaki datang bulan tadi ke arah Poli yang ada di bandara situ, sementara Nggi malah sibuk bawa-bawa kipas.

Setelah sampai, Uco meniduri(?) si lelaki datang bulan di ranjang Poli. Untung saja keduanya tidak hamil(?) #randomanjir #maapin

Dokter yang menjaga Poli itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan dengan muka bingung-bingung ottokeh, dia nanya :

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali darah?!"

Akhirnya Nggi angkat bicara.

"Gini dok, menurut analisa saya ... dia tertusuk di bagian perut dan lukanya sangat dalam. Sepertinya perlu dilakukan operasi sekarang juga karena ususnya robek, dan tau nggak dok? tersangka dari semua ini adalah ... ibu-ibu berpisau dapur!" Nggi ngejelasin panjang lebar kali tinggi bangunan.

Tapi dokter kampret itu malah berkata :

"NGGAK! Mending bawa aja kerumah sakit umi dan anak! Disini nggak ada ruang operasi! Kalian ganggu saya lagi makan nasi padang saja!"

"Sebentar ... pak dokter lebih milih makan nasi padang ketimbang nyawa orang?!"

Tiba-tiba aja ga ada angin ga ada banjir si Uco angkat bicara sambil bawa-bawa kipas *yah, keren nya ilang dah udah*

"Keluar ... ATAU LAKUKAN OPERASI SEKARANG JUGA!?"

Uco teriak-teriak gandeng gajelas depan pak dokter sambil muncrat tumveh-tumveh.

Entah ada hubungan apa antara Uco-pak dokter atau antara pak dokter-kipas angin. Tiba-tiba saja dokter itu nurut aja apa kata Uco macam lagi dihipnotos. Dan dia pun mau melakukan operasi saat itu juga. Mungkin itu semua karena Uco beneran turunan pak Tarno.

Setelah memakai semua alat pelindung diri sesuai dengan prosedur keselamatan rumah sakit, tangan dokter itu gemetar hebat. Nggi yang melihat aksi getar sang dokter, langsung menduga bahwa dokter itu pasti masih kelaparan setengah mati karena nasi padang nya belum sempat terhabiskan.

Karena takut mati penasaran, Nggi pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya :

"Sudah pernah melakukan operasi, dok?"

Sesuai dugaan, ternyata dugaan Nggi salah. Nggi memang sok tau.

Dokter itu menggeleng manja sambil meneteskan air mata surga kayak anak paud ketangkep basah lagi mencret di celana.

"Yeeh ... ngemeng atuh dok dari tadi ... jadi saya kan nggak usah marah-marah sama situ .."

Akhirnya Nggi mengambil alih nge-operasiin si lelaki datang bulan.

"Heh! Jengan sok tau ya kau! Saya tau situ cantik(?) tapi operasi ini bukan main-main! Jangan gegabah!"

"Tapi saya juga dokter, pak dokter ..." jawab Nggi santai kek di pantai.

Akhirnya pak dokter percaya-percaya aja apa kata Nggi. Padahal muka Nggi tidak meyakinkan sebagai dokter, muka nya lebih mirip kaya anak paud baru selesai wisuda.

Sewaktu operasi mau dimulai, sayang nya masker nya habis. Akhirnya Nggi meminta si lelaki kipas angin tadi untuk memberikan masker yang sedang dipakainya.

 **Nggi** : Manusia kipas angin, pinjam maskernya dulu sebentar ... Saya mau operasi..

Si Uco langsung masang wajah andalan bingung-bingun ottokeh O_O

 **Uco** : Euuh .. anu ...

 **Nggi** : Anu kamu kenapa? *tanya Nggi sekonyong-konyong*

 **Uco** : Anu ... *Uco masih tetep bilang anu*

 **Nggi** : Anu? Iya itu "anu" nya situ, saya paham maksud kamu... Tapi Anu kamu teh

kenapa?! Kesemutan? belum sunat? Mau saya sunat sekarang? Kunaon sih?!

Ngomong teh nu jelas! kenapa jadi kesel gini teh ain9?! ..."

tanya Nggi ngamuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah anu nya si Uco.

 **Uco** : Yaudah deh ..

Si anu langsung pasrah aja ngasih anu nya ke Nggi .. eh maksudnya ngasih maskernya ke Nggi, karena takut beneran disunat. Bahaya kalo beneran disunat! aset Uco satu-satu nya yang menandakan bahwa dia lelaki bisa hilang hanya karena gara-gara sebuah masker helo kiti.

Nggi langsung menerima masker helo kiti itu tanpa melihat wajah si anu terlebih dahulu.

Dan operasi pun dimulai.

bersambung ...

hari upload : suka suka adminnya(?) kalo engga jumat/sabtu/minggu


	2. Chapter 2

GALAK GALAK SAYANG CHAPTER 2

Author : pong

Rated : T

*tiga jam kemudian

 **Pak dokter :** wah daebak~

 **Nggi :** potong ...

Nggi baru saja menyelesaikan jaitan terakhirnya.

 **Pak dokter** : Wah saya sangat terkejut! leh ugha ya kamu... Saya baru liat

keterampilan operasi keren macam ini... betul betul betul! *upin-ipin ala-ala*

 **Nggi** : ah sa ae si dokter... *mesem-mesem gajelas*

Tiba-tiba si Nggi baru tersadar, si manusia kipas angin tiba-tiba hilang di telan bumi, semenjak saat operasi berlangsung pun batang anu nya ... eh maksudnya batang hidung nya pun tidak terilhat.

Tak dinyana, tiba-tiba Uco muncul dari gua hira dengan membawa sepeda kumbang *apaansih / ulang*

Tak disangka, Uco tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang badan Nggi, dan hanya bilang:

 **Uco** : Terimakasih :)

Karena Uco udah ada di depan Nggi, otomatis si Nggi pun bengong, kaget ngeliat muka si Uco kayak kagetnya ibu-ibu pengajian abis dapet undian termos!

 **Nggi** : WHAT THE FOOOOD?! PA-APAAN NIH?! KENAPA SI AMI ADA DI HADEPAN AIN9?! TERUS KENAPA DIA BILANG MAKASEH SEGALA?! EMANGNYA GUA APAIN?! GUA SUNAT AJA ENGGAK! ANJAS JADI DARITADI GUA SAMA SI DYO-YAH?! YANG BAWA-BAWA KIPAS KOSMOS TADI ITU SI DYO-YAH?! MIMPI APAAN GUA JIR?! *Nggi menjerit dalam hati*

Terjadi pergejolakkan batin di hatinya si Nggi. Uco masih aja betah bediri di hadapan Nggi. Padahal si Nggi setengah mati nahan biar gak berkoar.

 **Nggi** : YALORD GUSTI, GUA HARUS NGAPAIN SEKARANG?! SUMPAH GUA LAGI BINGUNG-BINGUNG OTTOKEH NGADEPIN SI AMI BANGSADH?! PADAHAL SI AMI DIEM AJE KENAPA GUA HEBOH BANGET SIH?!

Si Nggi ingin sekali teriak dan memeluk Uco tapi dia tidak ingin Uco tahu kalo Nggi ini fans berat nya:( takut dikira fans kampungan, sasaeng atau apalah itu:( nanti dyo-yah ilfil sama Nggi:( Akhirnya si Nggi mencoba ngomong judes cantik.

 **Nggi** : ... makasih untuk apa?

 **Uco** : nasi padang nya enak, makasih ya pak dokter :)

Ucap Uco sambil terus mandangin pak dokter. Pak dokter pun tersenyum sambil memandang Uco balik. *kok, gua ngerasa kaya berada di maho nation gini ya*

 *** SETDAH! PA-APAAN COBA NI BOCAH PAUD?! BIKIN GUA GE-ER AJA ANJIS! FAGGHYU MEN:)***

Tiba-tiba si Uco menjulurkan tangannya :

 **Uco** : Nama saya Do Kyungsoo, panggil aja Uco :)

 ***LO GAK KASIH TAU JUGA GUA UDAH TAU PLIS (cry)***

Tapi Nggi buru-buru menepis tangan halus baby cute nya Uco. Berhubung lupa kobokan, tangan baby cute Uco masih berlumuran bumbu rendang.

 **Nggi** : kamu nggak mencoba kenalan sama saya kan? Kamu bukan type saya ...

 ***BGSDH NGOMONG APAAN GUA TADI?! TIBA-TIBA AJA GUA DIPERBUDAK OLEH KESONGONGAN AIN9 GUYS?!:( LU JUAL MURAH AJA MAU SAMA UCO! SOK-SOK AN JUAL MAHAL LAGI NI SI KAMPRED:(**

 **Uco :** Oh

Dengan polosnya kaya anak paud, si Uco pun langsung aja percaya:( padahal si Nggi udah pengan ngejerit :

 **Nggi :** ANNYEONG OPPA! NAMA KU NGGI! KU FANS BERAT MU! SARANGHAE OPPA~~ NIKAHI AKU SEKARANG JUGA! YEHET! *sambil ngelakuin aegyo imut-imut najis Sehun ala-ala di depan kyungsoo*/PLAKK/ *lupa diri*

Seperti biasa dimana ada dua orang lagi pacaran pasti ada orang ketiga, tiba-tiba aje si pak dokter yang tua nan rapuh merusak sweet moment nya aing lagi mandang si Uco, padahal itu lagi lope-lope in the air:(

 **Pak dokter** : saya sudah telepon pihak rumah sakit umi dan anak, jadi pasien ini

bisa dipindahkan ... jadi tolong bantu temani saya bawa pasien ini keluar ya ...

 ***HALAH HALASAN! BILANG AJA SITU MAU DEKET-DEKET MY UCO BABY CUTE AIN9 KHAN?!:( NGGA SUDI AIN9 LIAT DYO-YAH JALAN SAMA AKI-AKI GERMO MACAM GIGOLO KAYAK SITU! NGGI SEWOT KARENA NGGI JADI MERASA PUNYA SAINGAN BERAT:(***

 **Uco :** oh baiklah ... sini aku bantu:)

Dengan polosnya si Dyo-yah tertarik dengan ajakan palsu pak dokter. Dyo mah mau aja:( /kit ati/

Akhirnya setelah lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam, kami pun keluar juga. Tak lupa Uco membawa kipas angin kosmos kesayangannya.

Ambulan pun datang tepat di depan mereka bertiga, dan si pasien datang bulan itupun segera dipindahkan ke dalam ambulan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit umi dan anak.

Setelah melihat mobil ambulan yang lama-kelamaan hilang dari pandangan, si Nggi merasa orang-orang disekitarnya terus-terusan melihat si Uco ganteng yang tepat berdiri di sebelah Nggi.

 ***WA MULAI GA ENAK NIH PERASAAN GUA***

Si Nggi mengajak Uco agar enyah dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Dia terus-terusan memberikan kode ke Uco, tapi Uco nya malah nggak ngerti apa maksud Nggi. Dasar bolot:(

 **Nggi** : semua orang melihat ke arah mu oppa ...

 **Uco** : apa? O_O *tetep masang muka andalan*

 **Nggi** : ini, pakai masker mu

Si Nggi ngasih masker helo kiti nya Uco. Ternyata dari tadi si Uco kagak pake masker woy. Dasar kerak tompel pantes aja pada ngeliatin:(

Si Uco pun buru-buru pake masker, dan langsung menghindar dari tatapan tajam para sasaeng. Agar lebih tidak terdeteksi, Nggi menyerahkan kacamata yang dipakai nya, agar muka Uco tidak terlalu terekspos.

 **Nggi** : Oppa! Ini pakai kaca mata ku! Buruan ih! Tutupin muka Oppa pake kipas

angin juga!

Karena Nggi maksa, Uco langsung memakai kaca mata Nggi dan menutup mukanya dengan kipas angin. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi?

Apa?

Apa coba?

...

SI NGGI GAK BISA LIAT DONGGG! PANDANGAN SI NGGI BERBAYANG KAYA LAGI DI WAHANA RUMAH KACA:( ITU DIKARENAKAN MATA SI NGGI MINUS, JADINYA DIA JALANNYA KELYENGAN:( DASAR BOLOT.

 **Nggi** : OPPA! MATA NGGI SAKIT. PUSYINK. BANYAK BAYANGAN. NGGI GAK BISA

LIAT OPPA! TULUNG TULUNG! TULUNG NGGI.

Si Nggi jalan sambil ngeraba-raba udara kaya orang gila baru buta.

Akhirnya nggak pake mikir si Uco langsung ngegandeng tangannya si Nggi, dan lari bersama-sama dengan membawa-bawa kipas angin /anjas, ide liar macam apa ini/

Tak diduga, dengan tubuh kecil mungil unyu kayak roti unyil si Dyo-yah larinya kenceng juga kaya maling kancut lagi dikejar warga. Si Nggi rada kewalahan, karena langkahnya Uco gede-gede banget, sementara itu si Nggi harus bagi fokus antara harus lari sama ngontrol mata nya(?)

Karena nggak ada tujuan hidup, si Uco langsung aja bawa Nggi ke tempat persembunyian yang tadi. Poli.

Sasaeng sama reporter kalah cepet lari nya sama Uco, jadinya mereka tertinggal jejak Uco dan Nggi.

Sesampainya di dalem poli, Nggi langsung lesehan di depan pintu karena saking kelelahannya, sementara Uco langsung mengunci pintu dan menutup semua tirai.

Si Nggi udah keringet dingin aja takut Uco melakukan adengan nganu malam pertama. Karena si Nggi emang gatau diri, gatau malu dan rada yadong , tiba-tiba aja dia bilang :

 **Nggi** : duh oppa, panas ya ...

Ucap Nggi sambil melepaskan parka yang dipakainya.

Si Uco langsung peka karena mendapatkan sinyal-sinyal nganu yang tidak beres dari Nggi. Akhirnya Uco pun mulai beraksi ...

...

..

Dan

...

..

Uco menyalakan kipas angin kesayangannya!

NYALAIN KIPAS KOK GAIS:)

*senyum sakota bogor:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)*

 **Nggi** : wah, ide yang bagus Oppa ... heheh..hehe..he

Ucap Nggi sambil terkekeh gajelas.

 **Uco** : bagaimana? Kipas ku sangat bagus dan membantu bukan? #promosi Wah

ruangan ini memang benar-benar panas ya ...

Uco pun langsung beralih ikutan lesehan di sebelah Nggi, dan memakaikan kaca mata ke mata Nggi. Sementara si Nggi mulai manyun-manyun ngambek gajelas. Makanya Nggi gak usah yadong:( Tiba-tiba dari speaker terdengar pengumuman yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru bandara.

"Selamat pagi bagi semua pengunjung 'Sayang Semua Air Plane', diinformasikan penerbangan SSAP1288 korea-indonesia dan SSAP8812 korea-thailand mengalami keterlambatan menjadi jam 15:45 dikarenakan cuaca ekstrem karena ada badai hujan duren untuk check-in paling lambat jam 14:30, Sayang Semua Air Plane mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Terimakasih :)"

Sontak, Uco dan Nggi pun langsung melihat jam di tangannya.

 **Uco &Nggi **: Untunglah ...

Ucap mereka berbarengan.

*Aw sweet;))))

Dengan begitu mereka tidak telat untuk memasuki pesawat.

Tiba-tiba saja hp yang dari undian ciki jaguar itu bergetar hebat, Nggi kira ada settingan bom dalam hp itu, untung nya itu hanya tanda ada telepon masuk.

 **Nggi** : iya halo ...

 **Someone 1** : NGGII! UDAH DIMANA?! JADI KAN PULANG?!

 **Nggi** : duhhh kenceng amatsih ...

 **Someone 2** : NGGI UDAH DIMANA?! IH ENGGI! NGGI JAWAB!

 **Someone 3** : NGGI NGGAK LUPA BAWA OLEH-OLEH AKU KHAN?! AKU MINTA

DIBAWAIN ALBUM EXO YANG BARU PLUS KARTU-KARTU POSTCARD APALAH ITU

YANG BANYAK FOTO EXO NYA, KAK DOMI JUGA MAU KATANYA! NGGI JANJI

BAWAIN KHAN?! NGGI! ENGGI! JAWAB IH ENGGIIIHHHHHH!

 **Nggi** : kalian ngomong bertiga aja kaya ngomong satu RT. sumpah.

 **Someone 1 :** maap ya Enggi, nih emang anak dua lagi kesetanan exo heheh.. tapi

titipan masker wajah aku dibeliin juga kan ya? Hehe..

 **Nggi** : aduh Nuna .. kelakuan mu juga sama aja lagi kaya tu anak dua... kalian mau ketemu aku atau mau ketemu oleh-olehnya aja sih?! Kalo gitu caranya aku kirim aja lewat JNE!

Tut .. tut.. tut...

Mati.

Hp nya dimatiin sama si Nggi. Saking kesel nya kali tuh ngomong sama si Someone wantutri.

Di sebelah Nggi, Uco hanya bengong terdiam sambil ngeces, karena Nggi bicara bukan pake bahasa koriya, dan Uco tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Nggi.

Tiba-tiba hp dari undian ciki jaguar itu pun berdering dengan riangnya (lagi).

 **Someone 2 :** ENGIIIIHH! KENAPA DIMATIIN IH GA SOPAN YA KAMU YAAH!

GAK SOPAN YAAH KAMU ENGGII!

 **Someone 1 :** duhh ... maapin kita betiga yah Nggi ... Nuna udah marahin Domi

sama Uwi kok biar gak bahas eksoh lagi:( kita sayang Nggi kok, Nggi kapan pulang?

Cepet pulang dong, kita kan mau liburan:(

 **Nggi** : hehe ... seneng deh denger kalian kayak gitu:( kayak nya manis

banget ya mulut kalian:( jadi giung ih giuuuungg!

 **Someone 2 &3 : **iya gapapa giung juga:( tapi maapin kita ya Nggi ... kita sayang Nggi

kok. Nggi cepet pulang. Kangeeeeeeen({}) xoxo

 **Nggi** : iya baweeel pesenan kalian udah aku beliin kok tenang. Pesawatnya

lagi delay:( nanti kalau udah sampe Indo, Nggi kabarin kalian yaaa luv uuuuu.

 **Someone 123 :** LUV U TUUUUU ENGGGIIIIIIHHHHHH! DADAAH!

 **Nggi :** dadaah~~

Nggi terkejut karena disebelahnya, Uco sudah tidak ada. Nggi pun menoleh ke arah depan, tau nya sodarah-sodarah ... si Uco lagi ngebikin rumah satu bandengan gede! Selama itukah Nggi ngobrol di telepon sampe si Uco sempet-sempetnya bikin rumah gedong(?) *apaansih teu lucu:(/ulang*

Nggi terkejut karena disebelahnya, Uco sudah tidak ada. Nggi pun menoleh ke arah depan, tau nya sodarah-sodarah ... si Uco lagi nyangsang di langit-langit atap gegara main Pokemon Go:( *segitunya banget ya*

 **Nggi** : UCO KAMU NGAPAIN!? *tanya Nggi heboh kaya lagi menang arisan*

 **Uco** : NGGI TULUNGIN UCO NGGI! AKU NYANGSANG:( AKU NYANGKUT NGGI!

BAJU AKU NYANGKUT!

Nggi : iyahiyah bentar ya Oppa, Nggi nyari tangga dulu

Si Nggi pun ngambil tangga yang ada deket kamar mandi(?) kebeneran banget ada tangga disitu(?) seperti sudah direncanakan(?)

Nggi : Ayo Uco turun, sini Nggi bantu ...

 ***WATDEFUUUGHHH TANGAN GUA DIPEGANG SAMA UCO UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA! SERASA MELAYANG AIN9:((((( SUMVEH MULUS BANGET KAYA PANTAT BAYI:***

Akhirnya Uco pun turun lewat tangga sambil dibantu sama Nggi.

 **Nggi** : atuh kamu teh ngapain bisa nyangsang di atas situ? Lagian kamu bisa naik

tapi gabisa turun, aneh-aneh aja ih ai kamu:(

 **Uco** : Uco lagi main Pokemon Go, Nggi... terus ada pokemon di atas sana lagi

melet-meletin Uco. Uco juga gatau kenapa Uco bisa ke atas sana:(

Ucap Uco sambil menahan air mata. Kasian Uco, pasti tadi dia sangat kesepian di atas sana:(

Uco pun mengajak Nggi biar lesehan lagi di depan pintu.

 **Nggi** : HUFFFTT! Aku yakin pasti kejadian ini bakal keulang lagi ...*gumam Nggi

pelan.

 **Uco** : apa? kenapa? kejadian apa? *tanya Uco sambil masang muka andalan O_O*

 **Nggi** : ... setiap kali aku pulang ke kampung halaman, pasti saja ada kejadian

seperti ini, bedanya kalo kali ini, ada yang bantu aku.

 **Uco** : bantu? Siapa yang bantu? O_O

 **Nggi** : kamu Oppa... kan Oppa sendiri yang bawa si lelaki kuncir kuda ke sini .. sampai baju Oppa kena darah-darah gitu .. *ucap Nggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju Uco yang terkena darah*

 **Nggi** : ... sambil bawa-bawa kipas lagi .. Oppa jualan kipas? O_O

Uco hanya tersenyum.

 ***HANJAYYYYYY UCO JAN SENYUM KEK GITU KE GUA PLISSS. UDAH TAU ELU ITU KYUDDDH ABIS KALO SENYUM:( I'M JELLY NOW***

Si Nggi pun buru-buru baca istighfar karena hari ini kebanyakan jinah mata.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu poli ada yang mengetuk tiga kali. Kenapa juga harus tiga kali sih(?) Si Nggi pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan kemudian mengintip dari balik tirai.

 **Uco** : siapa? Fans ku? Wartawan? Jangan di buka!

Secara tidak sengaja si Nggi nyundul kepalanya si Uco, karena tiba-tiba saja jarak kepala Uco dekat sekali dengan Nggi.

 **Nggi** : OPPA?! KENAPA PALA UCO OPPA TIBA-TIBA DISINI?! JADI AJA NYUNDUL KAAAN:( KENAPA SIH BIKIN NGGI MARAH MULU?! ENGGI KAN JADI GALAK SAMA OPPA! DARI TADI ENGGI BERASA JADI ORANG JAHAT MULU:((((

 **Uco** : iya maap ya Nggi ... tapi Nggi jangan buka pintu nya ya, Uco takut:(

 **Nggi** : SERAH GUA AH! AWAS MINGGIR!

 **Nggi** : tuh kan galak lagi pan gua:( *gumam enggi pelan*

Karena saking takutnya si Uco pun ngibrit ke pojokan ala-ala anak bocah mau digebukin sama emaknya.

Orang yang mengetuk tiga kali tadi pun langsung masuk ke dalam setelah pintu nya dibuka oleh Nggi.

 **Kai** : DYO-YAH!

Disini muka si abi keliatan seneng banget kaya bapak-bapak ketemu anak nya yang sudah lama hilang.

 **Uco** : JONGIN-AH!

Si ami pun langsung lari ngibrit nyamperin si abi, kemudian memeluknya erat. Raut muka ami langsung kembali tenang, tak setakut sebelumnya. Nggi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung seneng kegirangan khan maen, dan Nggi memotret kaisoo sweet moment itu secara diam-diam, lumayan buat stock meme fan page di ig.

 **Kai** : Hyung kemana saja?! Semua orang mencari Hyung! Bandara ini besar,

jangan jauh-jauh dari ku nanti kau hilang!

 **Nggi** : WAAA SO CUTEEEEE! ;))))))):**** si Nggi mesem-mesem ngeliat ami sama abi bersatu*

 **Uco** : cute? Siapa yang cute? I'm not cute! (emot cute overload) *si Uco manyun-

manyun ngambek unyu gajelas*

 **Kai** : Wah Hyung ... siapa dia?

Dengan sigap si Nggi, langsung nyamber si Jongin dengan wajah centil.

 **Nggi** : Nama ku Nggi;))))):**** ucap Nggi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, eh ...

maksudnya menjulurkan tangan nya*

Uco yang melihat reaksi tanggap Nggi langsung ngamuk.

 **Uco** : wah ... apa-apaan ini?! Sebelumnya aku minta berkenalan dengan mu, kau

malah cuek-cuek jual mahal. Kenapa dengan Jongin malah jual murah?! apakah aku

kurang tamvan?!

 **Nggi** : kau terlalu imut buat ku :(

 **Kai** : wah sebegitu mempesonanya kah aku? #bangga ... Nama ku Kim Jongin

*ucap Kai sambil menjabat tangan Nggi*

 **Uco** : HEI?! KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI ALUR NYA?!

 **Kai** : seperti ini bagaimana?! Kita hanya berkenalan, Hyuuung .. apa itu salah?

Kalo mau protes, tuh sonoh protes ke creator yang buat ni FF! *ucap Jongin sewot*

 **Uco** : Creator! Kenapa jadi begini?! Harus nya kan Nggi sukanya sama

Uco!

 **Creator** : Sabar atuhlah ucooo! Ikutin naskah aja napasi, gasabaran amatan jadi orang. Terserah creator nya laa~ Gua gua ini yang buaaat-_-

 **Pak dokter** : heeii... kenapa kalian malah bertengkar disini?! berisik sekali ...

Tiba-tiba aja si dokter tua nan rapuh muncul ke permukaan yang setelah lama tertinggal.

 **Nggi** : loh, dokter?! *bingung-bingung ottokeh*

 **Uco** : kok dokter ada disini?!

 **Kai** : dokter? ... wajah nya tidak seperti dokter sungguhan ... *gumam kai*

 **Pak dokter** : DISINI APANYA MAKSDUMU?! INI KAN RUANGAN KU?!

 **Nggi** : iya juga sih ... ma-maapkan kami pak ... *ucap Nggi sambil

membungkukkan badan ala-ala rang korea*

 **Pak dokter** : tidak sopan sekali meninggalkan orang tua sendirian di tempat

ramai...

Nggi mulai curiga, pasti pak dokter sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menyinggung Nggi dan Uco agar terlihat salah di depan Jongin. Maksdu nya apa nih?! (emot angry) Agar bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya Kai? Licik sekali dia. Dasar tua bangka banyak tingkah!

 **Jongin** : Heh dokter gadungan ... bicara apa kau ini?! Hyung ku bukan orang

seperti itu ... ah sudahlah, sangat menyebalkan bicara dengan paman gundul ini ...

Hyung kita ke waiting room saja, yang lain sudah menunggu mu ...

Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah kedua makhluk itupun enyah dari hadapan pak dokter. Jongin pun membantu Uco memakaikan masker helo kiti dan dengan gaya manly nya Kai dia merangkul Hyung nya keluar.

Sementara Nggi kegirangan bukan main, karena hari ini dia banyak sekali mendapatkan Kaisoo moment, secara live lagi?! Wa daebak!

 **Pak dokter** : ... sepertinya dia tidak suka pada ku ... MEMANGNYA DIA SIAPA?! SOMBONG SEKALI?!

 **Nggi** : heh paman gundul ... aku juga tidak suka dengan mu ..

 **Pak dokter** : SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG AKU SUKA PADAMU?! KELUAR KAU!

 **Nggi** : ... tak disuruh juga, aku memang akan keluar. *masang muka tengil

ala-ala Jongin*

*tamat  
*ngga deng canda

bersambung ...

upload : suka suka yang bikin(?) kalo engga jumat/sabtu/minggu


	3. Chapter 3

GALAK GALAK SAYANG chapter 3

by : kaisoonat

rated : T

author : pong

Satu minggu telah berlalu, semua someone wantutri pun telah menerima oleh-oleh dari Enggi dengan riangnya, merekapun melakukan traveling selama lima hari di Indonesia. Disisi lain boyben Exo pun telah menyelesaikan SM tour nya, akhir tour nya di lakukan di Jepang. Indonesia tidak kebagian, karena kondisi Indonesia pada saat itu sedikit runyam tak terkendali sampai-sampai harga bawang dan aqua naik drastis, itu semua disebabkan perang antara aktivis Farhat Abbas melawan penggemar bukunya Koala Kumal karangan Raditya Dika. Menurut Farhat Abbas, gambar Koala Kumal di cover novelnya lebih mirip anjing laut ketimbang koala. Karena para penggemar Raditya Dika tidak terima, akhirnya mereka pun melakukan perang maut. Setelah lelah 59 jam menghabiskan hanya untuk berperang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berdamai dan diakhiri dengan melakukan aegyo imut Sehun ala-ala secara bersama-sama di depan istana kepresidenan. Yang dipimpin oleh pak .

Setelah melewati hari yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mau tidak mau Nggi harus kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Pada awal masuk kerjanya saja dia sudah disuguhi pasien gawat darurat. Pasien itu mengalami tusukan di bagian perut. Nggi pun memasuki ruang operasi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah melakukan operasi selama 6 jam lamanya, akhirnya operasi pun berjalan dengan lancar. Nggi pun keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

Di luar ruang operasi ada lelaki yang sudah menunggu Nggi sedari tadi, dia duduk di kursi tunggu sambil melihat papan yang betuliskan :

Ahli bedah : Park Eun Gi

Si Nggi pun nyelonong, melewati lelaki itu seenak jidat kayak lagi ketakutan ditagih utang sama rentenir. Tapi nyatanya emang Nggi tidak melihat lelaki itu disitu.

Dong-jae: buru-buru sekali ...

Nggi: Dong-jaeeee ... *ucap Nggi manja, dengan muka kelelahan*

Dong-jae: apa kau sebegitu capek nya sampai-sampai tidak melihat aku

disini?! (emot angry-angry unyu)

Nggi pun langsung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri dan kemudian beralih duduk di sebelah Dong-jae. Itu merupakan kode keras agar Dong-jae memijit pundak nya.

Dong-jae: baiklah ... sini... Yang mana yang sakit?! Sebelah sini?! Ini?! Yang mana?! (emot angry-angry unyu gemesin)

Nggi: nah sebelah situ Dong-jae ... enak nya~~ ... waah teman ku ini

pandai sekali memijat ya... *ucap Nggi sambil merem melek, karena saking menikmatinya*

Nggi: Dong-jae ...

Dong-jae: hhmm? *sambil terus mijet*

Nggi: sebaiknya kau buka panti pijat di depan ruang operasi, pasti

sangat laku keras, aku yakin itu ... lagian bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakan bakat warbyasah yang tuhan berikan kepada mu?! ... wahwahwah aww! Sebelah situ sakit Dong-jae! kau marah pada ku ya?!

Tiba-tiba saja Dong-jae meremas pundak Nggi seperti sedang memeras jemuran.

Dong-jae: kenapa setiap kali kau membicarakan soal itu aku ingin sekali muntah?!

Dong-jae pun langsung berhenti melakukan aksi pijat memijat. Dan memasang muka angry unyu-unyu ganteng.

Nggi: Dong-jae ... jangan marah pada ku yaaa aku mohoon ... hanya kau teman ku satu-satunya di rumah sakit ini ... aku hanya bercanda kok tadi

ciusly deh ... bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan malam?._.

Dong-jae: setelah kau mengejekku ku, kau malah mau menraktir ku

sekarang?! Yang benar saja ... ... ahahhaha ...hahah. aha hah ahahahahahayu.

Nggi: haa ... kau ini *masang muka judes-judes cakep*

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan bersamaan dengan tangan Dong-jae yang merangkul pundak Nggi.

*di dorm*

Lagu monster memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang practice room. Disana semua member exo sedang berlatih koreo, tiba-tiba saja koreografer menghentikan lagu.

Kg: Sudah ku bilang kau terlalu cepat masuk ke dalam barisan. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!

Uco hanya menundukkan kepala nya, belakangan ini Uco kehilangan fokus dan akal sehat(?) /mabok lu co/

kg: DYO AKU BERBICARA PADA MU?!

Jerit sang koreografer galak-galak sayang.

Uco: A-aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi ... maafkan aku ...

kg: APA HANYA ITU YANG BISA KAU KATAKAN?! Dari tadi hanya minta maap saja, kau tahu kan lebaran masih lama?!(?)/yehet/ ... Dengar ya, aku kesal jika melihat ada yang melakukan kesalahan!? Aku juga kesal melihat koreo di bagian ini terus diulang-ulang !? Aku juga kesal hanya kau yang terus melakukan kesalahan!? Aku juga kesal marah-marah seperti ini?!/yaterus/ Tidakkah kau kasihan pada teman-teman mu?! Mereka terus-terusan mengulang karena kesalahan mu?! Aaaah kau ini ... kenapa aku bisa semarah ini sekarang ...

Karena keadaan makin tegang kaya sempak baru(?) Suho sang leader pun ikut-ikutan turun bero(?) eh salah ... maksudnya turun tangan.

Suholkay: Maapkan kami hyung. Mungkin Dyo kelelahan karena jadwal syuting film nya yang padat ...

kg: Jangan sok pahlawan lu Suho! Jangan mentang-mentang leader kau bisa melindungi anak-anak mu /mampus holkay dimarah/ ... yasudah! Daripada

hyung darting nya kambuh ... kita istirahat saja dulu ...

Si hyung darting itu pun keluar dari ruangan. Semua member exo pun langsung mendekati Uco dan seketika ruangan itu ramai macam pasar senen.

Baekhyun: Yaa ... kena marah dah lu *kibas handuk ke muka uco*

Chanyeol: Fokus atuh heeeyy ... bentar lagi mau comeback juga ...

Kai: Hyung?! Hyung gapapa?! *muka tegang kaya mau un*

Sehun: makanya jangan pacaran mulu lu beduaa ... *sehun toel-toel pipi uco dan kai/yehet*

Kai: Napa sih lu, iri amatan jadi orang?! Diem aja dah yang lagi ldr! *kai nyerocos nyolot*

*sehun berurai air mata*

Xiumin: Chen, LDR itu apaan sih? *tanya xiumin sekonyong-konyong*

Chen: Itu loooh ... yang pacaran sama hape. *ucap Chen mantap*

Lay: Holkay ... aku haus /sumpah gapenting abis/

Suholkay: Ini aku bukain ya ... /ikut-ikutan gapenting/

Uco yang merasa dikerumunin kaya murid baru pindahan, langsung nyelonong pergi. Kai yang melihat itu, langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata Uco berjalan ke rumah makan padang untuk menhilangkan rasa lapar nya(?)

Uco: Bu, rendang satu. Nasi nya banyakin ya

Si Kai pun kebingungan, kenapa tiba-tiba di korea ada rumah makan padang(?) karena pujaan hati nya masuk ke dalam restoran itu, akhirnya Kai pun ikut masuk tanpa ragu.

Kai: Bu, satu.

Ibu-Ibu: Satu apa nya bang?

Kai: lah? Ibu jual apaan?

Ibu-ibu: Ya banyak, abang tinggal pilih aja susah amat hidup nya.

Kai: dihhhh si ibu nyolot.

Uco yang duduk dari kejauhan mendengar jelas suara khas Kai dan langsung mendekati ke arah sumber suara.

Ibu-Ibu: YA ABANG MAU PESEN APA?! JADI MARAH-MARAH GINI SIH HERMAN

DAH?!

Uco: e-euuh ... bu. Dia pesen sama kaya saya ..

Ibu-ibu itu pun langsung nyelonong pergi ngambil piring dengan muka judes. Kai menghiraukannya dan langsung mengikuti Uco berjalan. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan sekarang.

Uco: Kenapa niniiii?

Kai: Hyung yang kenapa? kenapa hyung akhir-akhir ini tidak fokus saat latihan? *manyun gemesin*

Uco: memang aku terlihat tidak fokus ya? O_O

Kai: iya hyuuuungg. Ada masalah apa sih sampai hyung ku jadi seperti ini?! Jika hyung mau, aku bisa mengajarkan hyung dance. Hanya kita berdua saja /modus

anjas/

Uco: aku juga tidak tahu ... kenapa ya?

Tiba-tiba si ibu-ibu yang tadi, datang sambil bawa kobokan.

Ibu-ibu: ini bang silahkan

Si Kai langsung nyamber itu kobakan dan buru-buru meminumnya.

Kai: waaah! Seger sekali minuman jeruk nipis ini hyuuungg *muka bahagia tanpa dosa*

Uco: KAI?! KAMU NGAPAIIIN?! ITU KAN KOBOKAN! BUSETDAH. MUNTAHIN NGGA?! CEPETAAAAN! GUA GOROK NIH!?

Kai: ih hyung maaaah kenapa ga bilangggg?! HOEKKKKKKKK ... HOEEEEKKKKK ...CUIH!

Uco memukul pundak kai agar air kobokan nya cepat keluar. Tapi sangat di samyangkan wahai sodarasodara usahanya tidak berhasil.

Uco : yaudah lah apa boleh buat, nanti juga keluar lewat anu nya situ. *sambil nunjuk anu nya kai*

Kai : yaudah lah, air kobokan doang heboh banget(?) /lah padahal elu yang paling heboh, gasadar diri buset/

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan tamvan membawa pesanan yang piringnya di taruh di sepanjang tangan. Sebelum memberikan pesanana kepada pelanggan, pelayan itu pun mencoba melakukan ritual atraksi tari piring yang diiringi dengan musik rock. Hebat nya piring itu tak jatuh sama sekali. Kai dan uco pun bersorak sorai heboh sendiri. Pelayan itu pun tersipu malu. Akhirnya karena tak tahan terus terusan dipuji(?) Dia pun memberikan pesanan tadi ke pelanggan, kemudian pergi.

Akhirnya kai dan uco pun menyantap sajian nasi padang nya dengan menggunakan sumpit /yaterus kobokan buat apa ya bapa/cry/

*di dorm*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Semua lampu sudah dipadamkan, termasuk kamar chanbaek. Semua member juga sudah terlelap. Ini saat nya misi modus dimulai.

Kai : dyo hyunggg, baguun

Uco : kenapa nini ... hyung masih ngantuk ...

Kai : ayo hyung banguun ... aku kan mau mengajarkan hyung dance ... *gasabar*

/Ucap kai sambil membangunkan badan uco secara paksa/

Uco : iyaiya ...

mereka berdua pun ...

..

.

.

.

.

*bersambung*

hari upload : suka suka yang bikin(?) kalo engga jumat/sabtu/minggu

jangan lupa di riview yaaa fav semua muanya kalo bisa;)

thnk u.

LOVE MUCH TO EVERYBODY.

-kecup basah dari kaisoo-


End file.
